


Между веками

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love/Hate, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На рубеже веков русско-американские отношения заметно меняются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между веками

Полупустой спортивный зал обрушил на вошедшего тяжелый спертый воздух с привкусом пыли.

Анна стояла у зеркала вся в черном. Высоко поднятая голова, прямая спина, в отражении – серьезное выражение лица. Тянула носок так, что казалось того и гляди треснет либо ткань, либо кости. 

Когда он подошел ближе, она сделала шаг в сторону и села на шпагат. Завела руки за спину и скользнула по нему взглядом. Безразлично. 

Нет, слишком быстро для безразличия.

Альфред убрал руки в карманы и молчал. Не стал отвлекать и лезть с разговорами, почему-то хотелось, чтобы она приняла вертикальное положение.

Размолвки – обычное дело, уговаривал он себя, наблюдая за ней. Психанула, собрала вещи и уехала – какая вымученная нелепая глупость. Прямиком с телеэкранов в жизнь. Между парами бывает и не такое.

Анна встала и посмотрела на себя и Альфреда в зеркало. Быстро наклонилась и вытащила что-то из сваленной в кучу верхней одежды. Над губой, особенно когда она обхватила фильтр, заметно блестел пот.

\- Последняя, - предупредила она, строго глянув на него.

Америка приподнял брови.

\- Здесь нет противопожарной сигнализации, - добавила Россия. Первый затяг, и тени под глазами стали совсем глубокими, а лицо – непривычно скуластым. 

Нужно было говорить, но он молчал. Вспомнил, что видел ее такой худощавой разве что после войны, но тогда она была словно выплавлена из металлов – несгибаемая, могущественная. Попробуй ударить такую – получишь ответ с процентами. А тогда он и замахиваться не пробовал. Зачем, если союзник? Привозил ей дефицитные капроновые чулки и жвачку, подтрунивал, когда она впервые за десятилетие, смеясь, меняла тяжелые сапоги на туфли.

Сейчас худоба была какой-то болезненной и выматывающей, от былого блеска глаз и силы тонких рук осталось лишь воспоминание. Вспыхнувшее и погасшее. 

Россия могла считать его лгуном, но большая часть того, что Америке нравилось в ней, лежала далеко за пределами горизонтальной плоскости.

Она протянула ему сигарету после второй тяжки.

\- Не будешь язвить, что противно? - притворно удивился Альфред и затянулся.  
\- С чего бы? Я этим ртом уже много чего делала, - она криво усмехнулась, и от этого стало невыносимо гадко.  
\- Значит, все? - не вдаваясь в подробности, обронил он.

Аня дождалась момента, когда он вернет сигарету, прежде чем ответить:

\- Значит, по-другому. 

Альфред закрыл лицо руками. Он чувствовал себя паршиво, но его разбирал булькающий смех. Пришлось согнуться пополам, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить его. В этом не было ничего нормального, но он не мог остановиться.

Боже...

\- Я ушла от модели, которая не работает. Это не для меня, - Аня стояла сбоку от него и пыталась сказать то, чего говорить никогда не хотела.

Америка резко выпрямился.

\- Слушай, я рад, что у тебя новый президент... надеюсь, что хоть этот не сопьется, - он говорил и не верил в то, что это вообще требуется объяснять, - но это не дает тебе права думать, что мы равны. Мы не равны. Не мне тебе это объяснять. Это и есть наше "по-другому".  
\- Значит, все, - она дернула маленькой светловолосой головой и отдала ему сигарету. - Увидимся в Сиднее.

Они не стали прощаться. Альфред просто застегнул куртку и оставил ее заниматься гимнастикой или балетом. 

До Олимпиады в Австралии оставалось чертовых полгода. 

Все.

Он выкинул сигарету и облизнул потрескавшиеся на морозе горчащие губы. 

Если одной истории наступал конец, значит где-то начиналась другая.

 

Примечания:  
1\. События разворачиваются в 2000 году.  
2\. В этом же году В.В. Путин избран на первый президентский срок.  
3\. На Олимпиаде в Сиднее в общем медальном зачете США заняли первое место, РФ - второе.


End file.
